helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Nahr's Birthday
Info Matriarch Nahr's birthday is coming. Help the Kangilas collect some money to throw a birthday party for her. Objective Talk to Starr: 0/1 Talk to Gedanh: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Knock on the door: (knocks) Eliza: Miss Vivian, answer the door. If it's the Kangilas, ask them to leave. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. ...Well, here. Thank you. It was the clothes you ordered from before. I have put them away. Eliza: As long as it's not the Kangilas... Good. You may leave now. Magda: Mother, you seem to be angry. What happened? Eliza: Those people have been trying to sell their goods to us. What if other nobles saw this and start to think we have a connection to the Kangilas? Magda, if the Kangilas visit when I'm out, tell them to leave. Don't try to do anything else, understand? Magda: Yes. I wonder... Miss Vivian, do you know if anything happened to the Kangilas? Maid: Ma'am never allows them to enter the house, and I seldomly go out. I'm not sure... Magda: I see... Huh? Maid: Young Miss, what is it? Magda: I will go out for a while. Don't let Mother know! Maid: Young Miss? Magda: Gedanh! Gedanh: Miss Ellenstein, why are you here...? Magda: Has something happened to the Kangilas? Many of them are visiting my house to sell their wares. My mother is quite irritated and won't listen to what they have to say. Gedanh: Haha, I've heard. You see, the birthday of Matriarch Nahr is approaching and we want to buy her a dress worthy of her position as leader. But it is too expensive to make such a thing. If she finds out, we will be punished. So we are trying to gather the required money before her birthday. Magda:I see... Do you have enough? Gedanh: ...It's embarrassing to say this, but we don't. Magda: Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Gedanh: Thank you for your kindness. But aren't we troubling you? Magda: How about you owe me a favor after this? Gedanh: I'd love to help if I can. Magda: Also please tell the other Kangilas to stop visiting my house. Mother is at her wits' end... Story Chat 2 Magda: (That man wearing the cloak is...) Good day, Mr. Mayphis. Starr: Oh. Hello, Miss Ellenstein. Even in normal clothes, you still look good. Magda: Has anything happened recently? Starr: There are rumors of walking scarecrows in the fields to the south. The adventurers at the beach swear there are indescribable monsters whispering in people's dreams... Magda: What?! Starr: A dragon was spotted at the Daiken Mountains. The forest was on fire and the local farmers lost most of their livestock... Magda: How terrible... And what about Finsel? Starr: My house is filled with powder now. I think it's because of the unexpected results in my experiment. Magda: Powder? Starr: Yes. It floats in the air and changes color depending on the lighting. The powder also emits a faint glow at night. Magda: It sounds pretty... Starr: Would you like to have a look? Magda: Yes. Also, wouldn't it be troublesome to clean up the powder? Starr: Indeed. While I can use wind magic to blow it away, I can't guarantee this powder will be safe for humans to ingest or inhale... But it is harmless. Magda: Maybe I can ask some Kangilas to clean. They want to earn more money and this job would help. Starr: The Kangilas... I see. Thanks. Story Chat 3 Gedanh: Hello, Miss Ellenstein... Magda: Gedanh? I was looking for you. (I told him about the powder at Mr. Mayphis' house.) Gedanh: Thank you. I think I have an idea now. Magda: Is it related to the powder? Gedanh: How observant of you. We can put the powder into an ornament and sell it. Some aristocratic ladies would be willing to buy. As long as I raise the price for the nobles, there should be enough money to buy the dress. Matriarch Nahr's birthday will be soon. I have to inform my Kangilan brothers and sisters. Farewell, Miss Ellenstein! Story Chat 4 Magda: (Finally! My feet hurt...) Maid: Young Miss, the Kangilas are singing and dancing in the town square this afternoon. It's so lively. There were a lot of small bottles filled with sparkling powder. I thought it was sand at first, but it turns out the powder can float in the air and change color. Magda: Is that so? I wish I was there... (They must be celebrating Matriarch Nahr's birthday.) Knock on the door: (knocks) Maid: Please wait. ...Huh? Magda: What happened, Miss Vivian? Maid: Someone left a small box on the ground. Magda: Open it and see what's inside. ...What is this? It's so beautiful... Maid: It's the small bottle the Kangilas were selling! Magda: How lovely... Miss Vivian, place it on my dressing table. Maid: Alright. Magda: (It seems they were able to have a successful birthday party for Matriarch Nahr.) (I wonder what it was like to see the Kangilas sing and dance with this magical powder...) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript